


Total control

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Kink challenge on tumblr [14]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Challenge: Filming themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total control

“Why do we need a video camera?” you asked, looking sceptically at Harvey’s purchase.

“You’re always telling me how good the videos and photos are on your phone.” you continued. Harvey had one of those new-fangled smartphone.

“They are, babe, but it won’t do what I want. I want to film us.” He smirked as his brown eyes looked mischievously at you.

Wide-eyed you looked at him and then kissed him roughly. “I love you Harv. That’s so hot. What do you want to film?” you breathed.

“Mmmm, I leave that up to you, babe. You come up with something amazing for our first home video.” Harvey said before kissing you lovingly on your forehead.

***

For several weeks you thought about what would be interesting and different to film. And one day it finally occurred to you.  
Leaving work early one day, you claimed an appointment you couldn’t get out of. Harvey had given you a doubtful look, but said nothing.  
You prepared for Harvey’s arrival, setting the stage and you looked pleased at your image in the mirror. You had a feeling he would enjoy it quite a lot.

Sitting on the couch, you waited nervously for Harvey to come home. You were worked up at the thought of all the sex you were gonna have, and you hoped Harvey would be home soon. Biting your lip you slowly let your fingers slip in between your folds and rubbed your clit. It felt good – really good – you thought of Harvey and all the things you wanted your lover to do to you tonight. With a deep sigh you let go of your clit, not wanting to come before Harvey even got home.

Finally you heard Harvey’s key in the lock and stood up, ready to blow his mind. You headed to the bedroom for a moment and turned the camera on, then returned to the living room, standing in the center of the room.

Harvey entered, saying as he came, “That appointment thing was total bullshit,_____, and don’t you pretend… holy. fucking. shit.”

He stopped in his tracks and stared at you. You were wearing leather boots that went up to your knees, fishnet stockings, Harvey took a deep breath – a leather mini-skirt, and a fucking corset. It was blue, laced in the front, and had lace at the edges. Black lace crossed the blue, and you looked stunning, the corset pushed up your breasts into a very pronounced cleavage.

Harvey got hard so fast, so fast he got dizzy and nearly fainted. It took him several long moments to take in the rest of your attire. You were wearing a collar – a blue one that matched the corset, soft-looking, touch of lace – with a leash in your hands. You had fishnet gloves and the usual bright red lipstick. Harvey actually whimpered.

“_____?” he asked breathlessly.

“Tonight,” you said sultry, “you’re in total control, sir.”

Harvey grabbed you and pulled you in to a rough, desperate kiss.

“Oh God,_____,” he said, pushing his hard dick against your sex.

“I do have one request baby,” you said. “Dress up, too. Your sexy outfit, please, love.”

“You bet,” Harvey said and kissed you again. He headed to the bedroom, quickly put on his tight jeans, took off his shirt and slipped his sexy leather jacket on. You trailed into the bedroom after him.

Harvey turned around to find you on your knees, leash attached to your collar.

_Holy shit. ___

__Demurely you rested your hands on your thighs, waited patiently, and Harvey swallowed hard. He had so many ideas of what to do to you._ _

__“I’m in charge?” he asked hoarsely._ _

__“Completely… sir,” you purred, your voice dripping sex._ _

__Harvey let out a low moan. He hadn’t expected you calling him sir would turn him on so much, but good lord, it was beyond hot. His mind raced with possibilities._ _

__“What would you like, sir?” you asked, handing the end of the leash to Harvey._ _

___Oh hell. A leash. ____ _

____You didn’t usually do overt dom/sub stuff, but this roleplay was mind-blowingly hot._ _ _ _

____“I want that sinful mouth on me,” Harvey said. “Your blowjobs are exquisite, pet.” He pulled you closer, and you went obediently, on your knees._ _ _ _

____Harvey bit back the whimper that threatened to escape at that. That wouldn’t exactly fit with his role._ _ _ _

____You rested your hands on Harvey’s hips and took a look at the bulge in his jeans. You looked up at him and smiled wickedly. Harvey’s breath caught.  
You rubbed your cheek against Harvey’s still clothed erection. He shuddered but made no sound. Taking the zipper in your mouth, between your teeth, you lowered it slowly. The zipper sounded obscenely loud in the quiet room. For a moment, you didn’t pull out Harvey’s dick, but instead pressed a kiss to it._ _ _ _

____“Mmm,” you said. “Lovely.”_ _ _ _

____“You gonna suck it, or you gonna stare all night?” Harvey asked._ _ _ _

_____You said nothing, just pulled his dick out. Lowering your head, you pressed a kiss to the very end, held onto Harvey’s hips to keep him still. Soon Harvey would be bucking so hard that you wouldn’t be able to hold him still. You gave his dick a lick, just around the head, earning another shudder from Harvey. You liked that reaction, so you did it again. Licking lower, you wetted his dick thoroughly. Every long lick you ended with several short licks to the head. Then you started sucking at the end instead of licking.  
Harvey’s hips were moving – he never could keep still during a blowjob – and your hands weren’t enough by now to keep him still. You found it endearing, you always did.  
Sucking the head in, you lowered your head in bobs, sucked hard. You let go with a pop, then blew a stream of cool air._ _ _

____Harvey’s hips bucked forward hard at that. “Oh God,” he moaned. “That feels so good. Keep doing it, pet.”_ _ _ _

____You wetted his cock again carefully, until it was shining, then blew a steady stream of cool air again._ _ _ _

____Harvey bit back a moan. “One more time, pet, then I want you to suck hard.”_ _ _ _

____You took a deep, shuddering breath. This roleplay was turning you on even more than you had thought it would. Never had you thought that you would trust anyone enough to give up every vestige of control, but you trusted Harvey absolutely, completely, and this was turning you on like crazy. You leaned forward again and looked up at Harvey._ _ _ _

____“You ready?” you purred._ _ _ _

____“Now,” Harvey ordered._ _ _ _

____You gave short, wet licks to his cock, teased him, and then blew again._ _ _ _

____“Now suck,” Harvey demanded._ _ _ _

____You took him in slowly, sucking hard._ _ _ _

____Harvey was beyond himself. He was hard and close and ready to come, it was amazing how much it was turning him on to order you around, and God, your getup. That corset, _Jesus. _____ _ _

______Harvey looked down and ran his hands through your hair, trying not to tug, just stroking the golden locks. He loved your hair, thought you looked phenomenal, sexier than ever, and between his fingers it looked the best. Oh God, the sight of your lips around him, bright red. The suction around his dick felt fantastic. He was going to come, and he was not ready for this to be over yet. He tugged on your hair, pulled you off. You looked up at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not good enough, sir?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you hear me complaining? No, we’re doing something else. Stand up, I wanna look at you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______You got to your feet, shaking out your sore legs, then waited patiently while Harvey looked his fill._ _ _ _ _ _

______Finally you said, “Sir? You gonna do anything with me, or you gonna stare all night?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You mouthing off to me?” Harvey demanded, pulling you close by the leash, wild eyes bore into yours. “I’ll look however damn long I want.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Seems like a waste of time to me, sir,” you said cheekily, “but I suppose you know what you’re doing, sir.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“On the bed,” Harvey ordered. “You’re getting punished for your lip. Facedown, and I want you looking at me, pet.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, sir,” you said. “Boots on or off?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“They stay on,” he said. “I ain’t fucking you yet – you haven’t deserved it, and like I said, you need to be punished first.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______You got on the bed, on your stomach, and rested your head on your arms, looking at Harvey. The man looked good like this – shirtless, his dark hair slick, with that leather jacket, tight jeans, dick hanging out. Mmmm. You stared happily at his dick, wanted to suck it again, have him fuck your mouth, come down your throat, or maybe fuck you – yeah, fuck you, that hard dick in your wet pussy, pounding into you hard, making you feel it tomorrow, the ghost of an ache when you shifted in your seat._ _ _ _ _ _

_______You took a deep breath, only slightly hampered by the corset, and waited for Harvey to make a move. You were perfectly happy staring at him for a while, but you did want to keep going and wondered how Harvey was planning on punish you.  
Harvey was staring, too. You always looked amazing, but hell, you looked positively blissed out right now – and fuck, you looked better than anyone had any right to look. Harvey took it all in again, the boots, the stockings, that skirt, he loved that skirt, this one was his favourite, and that amazing corset, _holy shit. _  
Harvey leaned forward and traced the curve of your back first with his fingers, then with his tongue.___ _ _ _ _

________“Babe,” he whispered, with emotion, breaking the roleplay for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That isn’t much of a punishment, sir. Didn’t even tickle.” you teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, you’re asking for it now,” Harvey said hotly, headed for your cabinet and came back with a whip. He pushed your skirt up and when he saw your pantyless ass he smirked.  
“Naughty pet,” he murmured and squeezed it. Then he ran the ends of the whip slowly across your ass before he brought the whip up and then down sharply. You howled in pleasure and bucked into the bed, seeking some friction against your aching cunt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Stay as still as you can,” Harvey ordered. “No getting off. I wanna fuck your freshly whipped ass. Maybe I don’t even let you come tonight. Just fuck you, come in you, and leave you needy. Would you let me do that, pet?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A jolt of fire shot straight to your core at his words. _I wanna fuck your freshly whipped ass. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Holy fuck! You moaned and licked your lips in expectation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Whatever you want, sir,” you gasped, trying not to come right then and there. ”Please, sir, may I have another?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You may,” he said, whipping you again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________You fought hard to keep your hips still and were moderately successful. It felt amazing, a burst of pain followed by that lovely glow of pleasure. It felt even more intense because you weren’t supposed to move, and you gripped the bedsheets hard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh, you certainly know how to wield that whip, sir,” you panted. “You’re making me so wet, sir. You’re so good, you make me feel so good. I want to make you feel good, sir. Are you going to let me make you feel good?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“After I punish you some more,” Harvey breathed. “I don’t think you’ve quite learned your lesson.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He landed several more blows in quick succession, no pauses, and enjoyed watching how you fought hard to stay still._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Now, pet, why am I doing this?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Me and my big mouth, sir,” you gasped. “Although I thought you like my big mouth. You certainly seemed to enjoy it earlier, sir.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harvey brought the whip whistling down. “That’s exactly what I meant.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________You moaned, unable this time to keep your hips from bucking into the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Didn’t I tell you to keep still?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sorry, sir,” you said breathlessly. “You’re just too good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hmm,” he said. “I suppose I should fuck you before you come all over the bed, without my permission.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh please fuck me,” you said immediately. “Ever since you had me sucking on your hard cock, I’ve been wanting to feel it fucking me, sir. Oh, I want that in me so badly, sir. Bet it feels amazing, that big dick, bet it’ll fuck me real good, bet you’re gonna give it to me hard and fast, you look like you need to come, sir, you wanna come in me, sir?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes,” Harvey growled, pulled you closer by the leash and kissed you roughly. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you ain’t gonna be able to walk for a week. Maybe I’ll let you come, too, if you’re very good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Mmm, I’m a perfect angel,” you said against his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harvey had to laugh at that. You were many things, and he loved you, but an angel? Please._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Want your dick in me, sir,” you gasped. “Please, sir.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hands and knees,” Harvey ordered. “Luckily for you, I wanna fuck your ass hard, too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He grabbed the lube and slipped a finger in you. Moaning you bucked against his finger that worked its way in and out of your tight hole, preparing you for him. Harvey slipped his finger out of you, took a shaky breath, slicked his dick, spanked you, and slammed in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh fuck!” you screamed. “Holy fuck, sir, please sir, fuck me hard, slam into me, oh your dick is so wonderful, ooooh!” you squealed when he thrusted deep.  
Harvey fucked you hard, fast, slammed into you, both of you still fully dressed, no way Harvey were letting you out of that corset! And he hadn’t been able to wait any longer, certainly not for something as insignificant as undressing, his dick was out, what more did he need?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________You were so wet, so aching, so close, hanging on for Harvey’s say-so, knowing you weren’t allowed to come unless he told you it was okay, and that thought alone made you even wetter, brought you closer to edge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh please, sir,” you begged. “Let me come, I need to come so badly, sir. Please let me come. You’re too much, sir, your dick feels so good, so amazing in me, I’m so desperate, please please let me come sir please let me come oh God please let me come please!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Your begging turned Harvey on like mad. Everything about you right now made him needy. The sight of you– God, that corset, still, he couldn’t stop looking at it – the begging, the feeling of you around him. Harvey considered, for a fleeting moment, denying you your orgasm. The thought nearly yanked Harvey’s orgasm out of him.  
Harvey’s hand reached around your waist and his fingers found your clit and rubbed hard, stroking in circular motions, _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________You may come.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________You cried and came, coated Harvey’s hand with your cum. Your orgasm yanked his out of him, Harvey came while you were still shuddering with yours. Harvey were usually quieter than you, but this time he came with a loud scream of your name. He pulled out and flopped onto the bed, and you got up shakily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Babe?” Harvey asked.  
“Camera,” you explained, went over and turned it off. Harvey wondered how he had missed the camera this whole time, although he had been distracted by you in that getup. You started taking the clothes off, taking a proper deep breath as you removed the corset._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A shot of lust, that Harvey was way too satisfied to pursue, shot through him. “You filmed this?” he asked as you got back in bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Mmhmm,” you said as you cuddle up against him, kissing him. “Sufficiently explosive for our first home video, Harvey?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He kissed you again and smirked. “We’re definitely watching it tomorrow,” he declared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
